Talk:Sapphire
Rock Fist, on the Nolani Academy mission, dropped a Sapphire a few days back. I will add this in. If anyone requires, I have a screenshot; and one very happy friend. - 8 April, 2006 Tanaric, can you explain what exactly was removed that you put back? --Karlos 17:34, 11 January 2006 (UTC) :Maybe the comment was trying to preempt anyone who is going to remove something ~_~" -PanSola 17:40, 11 January 2006 (UTC) ::I do not believe there are any imps outside of Sanctum Cay. If the user is referring to the Imps in the Stingray Strand, they are no exactly "ouside" Sanctum Cay. --Karlos 18:15, 11 January 2006 (UTC) :::I always thought this referred to the imps you meet at the beginning of the Sanctum Cay mission. But I haven't gotten a Sapphire, so I dunno. --Rainith 19:06, 11 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Exactly, the original sentence said that the Imps at the beginning of Sanctum Cay. The anonymous user edited to add the "Imps outside Sanctum Cay." If he means those at the beginning of the mission, then he is repeating the previous sentence. If he means those outside the location, there are none. There are groups of Inferno Imps half-way between Sanctum Cay and Fishermen's Haven (actually closer to the haven). --Karlos 19:54, 11 January 2006 (UTC) :::::I don't play Guild Wars enough to know where the imps are. "Outside Sanctum Cay" indicates, to me, that there are imps in the explorable next to Sanctum Cay that have dropped sapphires. That it was removed with no reason why bugged me, so I put it back in. If you can categorically say there are no imps outsite of Sanctum Cay, go ahead and remove the text I added, and include your reasoning (there are no imps in Stingray Strand(assuming that's the explorable area right there)) as the edit summary. It's much more useful to everyone that way. Sorry I was a little curt about it; all these policy discussions have me thinking about user-friendlyness and all that. :) —Tanaric 17:30, 12 January 2006 (UTC) Shesh, that very rare drops issue comes up again and again. My personal impression is that these drops are rare in the TotA maps and extremely rare (but not impossible!) everywhere else. My feeling is that listing every single occurance where it happened outside of TotA is not worthwhile, instead a general notice would do. Of course I could be wrong and drops are limited to a small number of places/species... --Xeeron 08:19, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :My opinion on the subject (of listing rare drops) mirrors Xeeron's exactly. --Rainith 11:15, 12 January 2006 (UTC) ::Does anyone here know that they drop from all monsters in all areas? No. I don't believe so. We are recording what we know. The reason for that is simple, so if someone wants to farm for this item, they have an inkling where to go. But to tell them that if they killed enough charr they will get it, is in my opinion misinformation. I happen to believe firmly that creatures have to be above a certain level to begin with before they drop rare crafting material (my educated guess is 10). I also think it has to do with species. I will theorize on all of that in an upcoming interesting article I am writing. But for now, we DO know that they drop in FoW, UW and the beginning of Sanctum Cay. If you see them drop else where, please list this here. Preferably with a screen shot. --Karlos 07:50, 13 January 2006 (UTC) ::: I didn't know the importance of this drop so I didn't catch it while it was still on the ground waiting to be picked up. Only after I thought about it for a minute or two did I come and look here. So I got a screenshot but only of the chat window showing that a Stone Elemental dropped it (in Pockmark Flats) and that I picked it up. -- Snorkasaurus 18:00, 14 September 2007 (CDT) I haven't seen this myself, so I can't verify it, but there are stories of people seeing the Imps drop them outside Lion's Arch. --Kristy Dragonslayer 16:01, 14 January 2006 (UTC) : 3 different people on on gwonline claim a drop there. --Xeeron 18:07, 14 January 2006 (UTC) : I've had a sapphire and a lump of charcoal drop for me from two adjacent Hulking Stone Elementals in Old Ascalon (near the breach). Still have both with me. In the context of this discussion, it seems to be the earliest recorded spot for it to be found in. Since the subject seems contentious, I decided to leave it to the community whether it should be included 87.196.108.79 23:19, 20 January 2006 (UTC) ::I actually got a Sapphire in one of the open betas before the game was launched. Nobody knew what the hell it did. Some guy bought it from me for 5k (prolly equals about 50k now) and sold it to some other guy for 10k - and nobody knew what it was for :) I can't recall where it dropped tho, but it must have been early in the game since it stopped before you got to the desert.14:23, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::I found a Sapphire in Old Ascalon in Hard Mode, dropped by a Hulking Stone Elemental. I have literally killed thousands of these, and this is the first I have seen drop, so not a good farming option. Sorry I didn't think to get a screen shot. (11-25-2007) Sapphires in Cantha Firest recorded sapphire, a guildie just got a sapphire off a Stone Rain in the arborstone mission. --Karlos 02:06, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Well, I'm sure someone has completed Factions, even though it's been less than a week, but my question is...Are there any uses at all for sapphires or rubies? Or did we collect them for nothing? --Kristy Dragonslayer 17:53, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Not in the normal mission or the endgame zone. Not sure if they have a use in any of the Elite Missions. — Stabber ✍ 18:00, 3 May 2006 (CDT) I got one Sapphire from one of the Affected in the 1'st mission on Cantha's mainland (The one where 2 parties meet, one from Cantha and one from Tyria) --Poki#3 19:56, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :That opens the discussion: Sapphires from some vs Sapphires from every monster again for me. There is absolutly no way that a sensible category of monsters or locations could be made from all drops reported so far, suggesting to me that there is no category and they do indeed drop everywhere. At least trying to list all drop locations seems moot to me. --Xeeron 05:01, 16 May 2006 (CDT) Guildie got a sapphire from a warden the other day in Echovald. One of the lvl 18s. I'm guessing that it can drop anywhere, just like in Tyria. --Rai 16:41, 18 May, 2006 (GMT) :But they do NOT drop anywhere in Tyria. They will never (feel free to post proof to the contrary) drop from most creatures that drop salvage armor. i.e. They will only drop from a creature that drops RAW materials. Since in Tyria, the Mursaat, the White Mantle and the like do NOT drop regular materials, they just don't drop gems. On the flip side, this has been changed in Cantha where the Wardens and the Jade Brotherhood will drop Cloth, Fur and Silk. We also have no evidence of them dropping in lower levels, at all, period. It's an extrapolation to say that Sapphires drop on Shing Jea Island. One that (to me) seems a bit off. :So, the issue is not documenting the drops, now we need to work a little hard on what the findings actually mean. I am completely against a statement that they drop "from anything in the game." Because we "know" it's not true. I have yet to see a Stone Summit Dwarf or a Mursaat drop a gem and I have killed more of them than I care to remember. I have not read of anyone else ever having that experience. Therefore, we need to craft that sentence so that it is "true" first with regards to our observations, and then so that it's general enough to encompass all of them. --Karlos 19:40, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Hmm, that is true. Besides, my Sapphire came from a terrorweb, and my ruby came from a spirit shephard... my guess is its the monsters that don't drop armors, ETC. --Rai 22:02, 20 may GMT Just more documentation: in the Eternal Grove - Explorable area, I received a Sapphire drop today from a Warden of the Spirit. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:55, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :I know this is the Sapphire talk page, but as its turned to gems in general, here's a little proof that might help. : :--Gares Redstorm 17:20, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::I think it's safe to assume they drop from anything in Cantha. Because anything can drop materials, anything can drop them. The trickier part is Tyria. --Karlos 17:28, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::My one and only sapphire dropped from Fire Imps just outside Lion's Arch. 198.175.55.5 15:55, 30 April 2007 (CDT) My one and only sapphire so far(2500+ logged on hours) dropped for me in Majesty's Rest while mapping out for Grandmaster Cartographer with my new necro. also got one from a warden in arborstone — Skuld 07:12, 21 July 2006 (CDT) I just got one from an Am Fah, although I appreciate that it doesn't clear up the debate at all (they also drop cloth). RossMM 10:44, 26 July 2006 (CDT) : I guess this is not so useful, then, but I also got one from an Am Fah Assasin in Bukdek Byway. I have had two of these in the past week. And they are now not for sale at the crafter anymore. The selling price at the merchant has also plummeted, so I believe they are no much less rare. I also believe they will have a use in Nightfall. This is just my own speculation. Kaaris 14:10, 08 August 2006 (CDT) Shouldn't we keep a list of monsters confirmed to drop sapphires like we do for nearly every other crafting material? -- Gordon Ecker 23:06, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Just a thought - do "stone" monsters possibly drop gems more often than other monsters? I'm fairly certain I've seen at least three gem drops in my 4 times through Arborstone. 13:47, 30 May 2008 (UTC) : Anyone else have any opinions on this? I just got a ruby off a Hulking Stone Elemental in Old Ascalon, so this is seeming more and more likely to me. 23:40, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Salvage? Does Anyone tried salvaging it? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.94.177.48 (talk • ) 11:15, 21 July 2006 (CDT). :these things are so rare it's hardly worth noting salvage characteristics. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:21, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Not necessarily true. I had a lot more luck salvaging rare gemstones from stuff than salvaging amber or jade. I haven't really spend a lot of time salvaging for gems, but received both a ruby and a sapphire from salvaged items. Whereas I have had no luck at all receiving amber or jade from weaponry, even though I've salvaged in excess of 200 amber items. Quizer 08:29, 6 March 2007 (CST) :An interesting, and easily belivable assumption was that only rare matirials which are craftable, are also salvageable. this worked out for lots of rare matirials. afaik, have not failed once. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:47, 21 July 2006 (CDT) It has dropped of an fungal wallow for me. Just so you all know. Today I got a Sapphire from a Stone Scale Kirin in Pongmei Valley. Quizer 08:29, 6 March 2007 (CST) I got one off a Shambling Mesa in the Wastes. Shido 19:43, 6 November 2006 (CST) I got a sapphire off of an afflicted near Sunjiang explorable. My guildie and I were like "wth nice." Morgan Fairweather 06:43, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Rare? These are rare? Could someone tell me (estimate) how much these are worth each? :Don't they sell to rare materia trader?—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:43, 3 October 2006 (CDT) While I'm sure they do, I don't have GW on my school computer...-Onlyashadow 09:44, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :They do sell to the trader... About 1k each last time I checked, but they may of gone up in the "new campaign, a use?" hype. Asmodeus 09:51, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::As of tonight they sell for 2,500g. So, it appears they have gone up a lot. Morgan Fairweather 06:44, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Vabbian Armor Yay! Now we know what these things are for! What class has that armor and what does it do? — Poki#3 08:08, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Woohoohoo!! Pics! can anyone get us some pics?! :D [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:02, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Hmm, the 5k armor trader isn't that "cheap".. i think its more expensive than 15k armor...--Shady 10:22, 6 November 2006 (CST) :That's right, if you buy the gemstones directly from the trader, it's almost 300k for them alone with the current price of 9k apiece. Hence the difference between 5k and 15k is quite inconsequential.--Tmakinen 08:23, 13 December 2006 (CST) Nightfall Item Salvages I just expert salvaged a Sapphire from a pair of Jeweled Daggers that I picked up in Holdings of Chokhin. This is the first I've heard of any of the three jewels being salvaged from anything. Going to add a note about this on the page...hopefully more instances of this will be reported for other weapons and jewels. —Vendetta411 22:39, 3 November 2006 (CST) :Forgot to mention this--I screenshotted the text from salvaging it in case someone wants proof. —Vendetta411 22:45, 3 November 2006 (CST) ::I also have a screenshot of this. I made Jeweled Daggers and added the information there. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 00:58, 6 November 2006 (CST) :::I expert salvaged a sapphire from a water (not sapphire) djinn essence in Turai's Procession. I should have thought to take a screenshot ^^;; —Raster 13:41, 20 November 2006 (MST) ::::If I find Jeweled Daggers that are gold I usually keep them no matter what the stats are, and I apply a Measure for Measure inscription to them - that dramatically increases the chance of getting a jewel from them. The higher the baselevel of the Daggers the better.84.49.225.3 14:25, 11 January 2007 (CST) I've done some occasional farming of gemstone yielding drops lately with the intention of estimating the salvaging probability. About 20 ruby/sapphire djinn essences and 20 roaring ether hearts all salvaged to dust or granite, 1 out of 14 ancient lodestones gave a sapphire, none of the 6 white jeweled/ruby daggers yielded a gemstone, 1 out of 2 purple jeweled/ruby daggers/maul with a measure for measure inscription yielded a sapphire. I'm keeping tabs on the results and will post them once they have some amount of statistical significance--Tmakinen 08:19, 13 December 2006 (CST) Compared to Rubies (Pricewise) Compared to rubies, these things are cheap! But why, if they are both used for the same thing in the same amounts, do rubies cost about 3X more?--marcopolo47 19:28, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :These are probably easier to farm in some obscure way --Gimmethegepgun 19:34, 16 August 2007 (CDT)